


Fucking Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Party, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Gay, Hate, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Mistletoe, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll kiss you doucheface, but just this once"<br/>(Or maybe a few more times than that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I had fun writing this ficlet, so I hope you like it too!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think, don't be shy!;)  
> If you want feel free to leave kudos too:)
> 
> Happy December 7th!

When Derek could hear the sound of Stiles' jeep coming up Lydias driveway, the place they were holding their small christmas get-together, he immediately excused himself to go and talk to Stiles, before he got into the house. Stiles was being an even bigger dumbass than he usually was, and Derek was not liking it. They needed to have a little talk, preferably out of the others hearing range.

He walked down the footpath in five long strides and when Stiles got out of the car, Derek was there in front of him, shutting the car door closed with a quick motion of his hand. The loud bang startled Stiles and he gasped, bringing a hand up to lay on his own chest. “Holy fuck!” He yelled and tried to get his racing heart under control, “you scared the crap out of me!” Derek just shrugged, no need in apologizing when he wouldn’t be meaning it.

Stiles tried to move past Derek, but Derek just moved with him, blocking his path.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and just stared at Stiles, hoping that he would get the fact that Derek was really pissed at him, (more than usual), and he wouldn’t have to fucking spell it out for him.

“What!? Hoping that your allegedly intimidating eyebrow thingy is finally gonna scare me into obeying your every last demand and leaving your pack alone? Well I hate to be the one to break it to you _Derek_ , but that will never happen, so if you could please get out of my way so I can go and enjoy a nice evening with _my_ friends, it’d be great” Stiles was about to push past him when Derek grabbed his hand in a tight grip, “don’t be a dick Stiles”. Stiles huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, “well that is priceless coming for you Mr. Asshole - ups sorry my bad, I meant AssHale.” With those words Stiles pushed his way past him and hurried up to the porch. And of course because werewolf speed was actually a thing, Derek was there in front of him in seconds. “Fuck you” Stiles said, “always in my way aren’t you?”

“No fuck you, you don’t get to have the last word”. This time Stiles outright laughed at how childish Derek was acting. “Well someone has to right? Might as well be me.” Stiles reached for the doorknob, but just as he was about to twist it, the door was opened inwards by Lydia, looking like she really didn’t want to deal with their bullshit today.

Behind her the others were looking around at each other, exchanging knowing looks.

They looked immensely smug.

“What!?” Both Derek and Stiles yelled fixing their stares on their friends.

Lydia smirked and pointed to a point above their heads. Stiles heard Scott let out a laugh.

At the same time they tilted their heads to look above them and Derek groaned. He swore the mistletoe hadn’t been there a minute ago when he’d walked out the door to Stiles’ car.

This was so their friends doing.

“No, forget it guys, I’m not kissing that grumpy face, like ever” Stiles said and made a move to walk in the front door. Lydia just put her perfectly manicured hand on his chest and pushed him back, “if you wanna get inside and hang out with us, then yes you are”. That was totally not fair. Both Derek and Stiles had looked forward to this evening.

“Plus, it’s an important tradition guys, don’t go killing it just because you don’t get along so well” Allison added and sent them a way too sweet smile.

Stiles laughed “well that’s an understatement” while Derek just yelled ‘I hate him’ at her.

“Well then, if you’re not doing it, then have a nice night” Lydia made move to close the door, but Derek put his foot in the gap and stopped it from closing completely.

“Fine” He said, clearly not happy about it and grabbed Stiles by the neck. “I’ll kiss you doucheface, but just this once”. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles’ in a swift motion.

A bit surprised that he was actually kissing Derek right now, Stiles was a bit slow to react himself. When he came to his senses, he told himself to pull of Derek, but ended up doing the opposite. His mind was a bit fuzzy and it seemed as if his brain had complete short-circuited, telling his body to do the wrong things.

Stiles felt hot all over and he pressed himself closer against Derek. At some point they heard the door close, and something sounding suspiciously a lot like high-fives being handed out on the other side of the door.

None of them pulled back though and the kiss deepened. Derek moved them so they were instead leaning against the house beside the door.

Derek started working his way down Stiles’ neck and while Stiles’ body didn’t object to this, his mind did. “Wait, wait, wait, what are we doing right now?” Stiles panted and looked at Derek. “Honestly I don’t know, I just know that I don’t want to stop” Derek looked a bit ashamed as he said it and he looked down at his feet.

Even though Stiles still didn’t know if he thought what they were doing was such a good idea, he honestly didn’t care. He could regret it tomorrow.

Instead of creating distance between them he lifted Dereks head and smirked at him.

“Does that mean you’ll kiss me again _doucheface_ , even though you said you’d only kiss me once?” Derek just rolled his eyes and continued where he left off.


End file.
